1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display using the same, and associated methods, in which degradation of an organic light emitting diode is automatically compensated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture and operation of a display, e.g., a display used to reproduce text, images, video, etc., uniform operation of pixel elements of the display is highly desirable. However, providing such uniform operation may be difficult. For example, in some display technologies, e.g., those utilizing electroluminescent elements such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), operational characteristics, e.g., luminance, of the pixel elements may change over time. Accordingly, there is a need for a display adapted to compensate for changes in the operational characteristics of pixel elements.